Stolen
by HeartOfShatteredGlass
Summary: Russia gets lost looking for Ukraine and a fangirl recognizes the man as Ivan Brazinski, the human personification of the stereotypical country, captures him and the other countries get captured attempting to rescue him. Human names used. M to be safe and for innuendos.
1. Prologue

Russia walked along the busy street, looking for his elder sister in the crowd. Failing to find her, he makes a turn and crosses the street. At the other end he stops to think of places he could find Ukraine. After all, she had only come here to look for friends, maybe she had asked someone to be her friend. He looked around and By the time Russia had come to realize this, the streets were empty. He sighed and continued on down the unfamiliar road.

Along came a sweet looking girl who had just bought her weekly groceries and was having difficulties carrying it all. Being the kind sweet person Russia was, he helped her out, catching one of the falling bottles from her bag. He smiled at the girl.

"Privjet young miss, may I help you?" Russia asked, returning the bottle to the young girl.

"Yes please ..." She replied tiredly, allowing the man to take her bag. She had an accent like England's. "May I ask your name sir?"

"My name is Ivan Braginskya, yours?"

"Amelia Harper..." She blushed shyly. "Where are you from, your accent is quite interesting."

"I am Mother Russia."

Amelia looked confused at his answer. 'She looks so cute when she is confused like that...' Russia thought, 'almost makes me wonder what it would look like with her bleeding and injured and calling for help ...'

Russia quickly snapped out of his thoughts and corrected his mistake. "From. I meant I am _from _Mother Russia. One day we will all become one with Mother Russia, da?"

Amelia looked scared at the last remark, but was no longer confused. "Well my house is just right over there ... and if it isn't any trouble, could you carry the groceries inside for me...?"

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

**The other chapters will be longer than this, I just felt you needed a little more insight before you continue reading. I will try my best to update often, but I make no promises.I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 1

Russia woke in complete darkness, he had no idea where he was, or how he had gotten there, especially how he got tied up. He was tied into a sitting position and was leaned against the wall. He tried to get comfortable because he had apparently sitting there for a while and his rear was becoming numb. Russia attempted to figure out what room he was in by using his hands. With great difficulty the Russian placed his palm on the floor and confirmed it as concrete and he slid his head along the wall determining it as stone, they must be in some kind of basement. While shifting he heard someone else in the room.

"Privjet?" The other parson asked groggily, as if awakening.

"Sestra, is that you Yekatrina?"

"Da, and that is you _mladshiy brat_?_ (little brother)_

"Da, what are you doing here _sestra_?"_ (sister)_

"I don't know ..."

From across the room Ivan could hear his sister's stomach growl. She had always been quite the eater. The internal grumbling had stopped and a few moments passed in silence as the two prisoners attempted to figure out how they had gotten them selves tied up in a European basement. Thinking about food Ukraine's stomach growled again, this time it was joined by a deeper growl of Russia's stomach.

The chorus of growling was cut off by a bright light emitting from a doorway. After focusing their eyes to the sudden light Ukraine and Russia noticed a figure stood in the doorway, but the light around the person was too bright to see the figure's face. They appeared to be carrying something.

"Alright, your bloody stomachs can eat now." The figure said, with a familiar voice and attitude. When the person stepped closer to the prisoners, the light didn't seem so bright anymore and Russia immediately recognized them as the person he helped carry grocieries for. It was Amelia.

**Flashback**

_Russia waited as Amelia dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. He went inside after the young lady and courtiously closed the door behind the girl. She had seemed embarassed at the gesture. _

_"Um. . . thank you . . . for y-your help. . . Ivan . . ." She blushed. _

_"Privetstvennyy krasivoy (your welcome pretty little girl), where is the kitchen so I may set this down? It is getting quite heavy, da?"_

_"Oh yes right. . . the . . . kitchen." She nearly mumbled the last part. "This way please."_

_She showed him to the kitchen and he set down the bags. "Do you need help unloading?"_

_"It would be nice . . . thank you."_

_It was so cute how shy she was. He could only imagine how she would look as he became one with her. The mere thought made him excited. He grabbed the milk and placed it in the fridge, having to bend over to do so because of his height. when he stood again he was about to ask if the girl if she had seen his sister and then he would be on his merry way when he felt the world slip away from his conciousness _

**Reality**

Amelia gave Ukraine food that looked like radioactive dog food, but Ukraine was so hungry, she payed no attention to the appearance of the food. Russia watched her closely to see if she would survive. She finished the food and placed the bowl down. Russia noticed how she was not tied up. He knew why, Amelia somehow knew his sestra was an oblivious idiot (but he still loves you Ukraine!).

"Why did you capture us?" Russia asked calmly.

"Because you ninny, your personifications of the countries Ukraine and Russia. That's right, I know all about you countries, I even have England in the other room! I plan on taking you all into my captivity! Would you care for a a spot of tea?"

"I would love some!" Ukaraine answered, happy to have made a friend. Russia mentally face palmed at his sister.

**A/N i will have more inspiration if someone would review. And thank you UncleGibby.**


	3. Chapter 2

**LOL UncleGibby,LostFantasy69 so true! And, . . . I've been getting discouraged by the lack of reviews. . . *sighs* Is my writing really that bad?**

* * *

Germany sat in his office, reading a book when as usual his phone rang, interrupting him from his book. Even without looking he knew it was inconvenient, only the dumkopf would pick a time like this to call. Germany knew he was about to get a headache when he picked up the phone.

"*sigh* Yes Italy?"

"Germany... it's me Russia I've been trapped at (gives address), it's in the UK. Ukraine and England are with me... help come quick..(gun shot and distant scream from Ukraine is heard)"-_**click-**_

Germany put down his book and called his brother and knowing Prussia would boast about the rescue, he asked japan to come along as well ... some ice for the inferno soon to blaze.

At the door Germany stood with his gun pointed at the door to the house at the location that Russia had given him. From where they were standing, they could not be directly seen. By they he meant him, Prussia, America, Italy, France and Japan (and the forgotten Canada).

He knew the importance of his timing, if at one second any one of them slip up they too would be prisoners as sighed. He was at the entrance of the enemy's house with a bunch of idiot's and Japan (he had forgotten some one...). He had a feeling this was not going to go well.

Russia sat in the dark again, Amelia had told him she would shoot his sister if he did not do as she said. So, when she told him to give Germany the address, he did. After he had made the distress call, Amelia had shot the wall next to Ukraine, causing her to scream. After making sure she had not accidentally shot Ukraine, Amelia left the room, leaving them in the dark.

"Brat, we will get out of here, da?"

"Da, sestra, da."

Hours passed in darkness until Amelia returned, dragging an unconscious Germany, into the room. Afterwards, she left the room and dragged Italy in. Ten repeated the process for Japan, France, America, Prussia and some one Russia could not recognize, but was most likely a country.

So the krasivoy really did plan on capturing them all, this girl was making Russia really happy. He watched as Amelia tied them up against the wall like she had for him. Such kinky, inappropriate thoughts were going through his head. She left the room after she had tied them all up, except for the country Russia could not recognize, and brought in fish and potato slices that resembled fries. " Today, we have fish and chips, a treat for we have new members today. And for drink we have earl grey tea."

'A treat?' Russia thought as he stared at the food. The fish was deep fried and greasy and the fries were green and the whole thing was emitting a gas that nauseated him. Once again Ukraine paid no attention to the appearance of the dish. Amelia placed a small candle in the middle of the room, lit it and left.

America was the first one to wake. "Dude! Where the fuck are we?" America yelled, waking Germany. "Shut up, dumkopf, ve are prisoners just as Russia und Ukraine vere."

"Veh~ So, instead of rescuing them we got caught?" Italy asked, awake.

"Ja."

Germany and Italy sat up, they noticed the food and ignored it. Italy leaned against Germany and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goddess, I love you my followers! You guys don't think I am O.O.C do you? **

**Thank you much for your reviews! I give cookies to you all! **

**Remember, reviews of any sort rock!**

* * *

By this time the countries have been locked up together for seventy-eight hours. Everyone was getting frustrated with each other. France and Russia enjoyed being tied up by a girl. The only two untied were Ukraine and Italy. The two "dumkopfs" as Germany would say. Italy was scared and hugging the circulation out of said country's arm. Amelia has left the candle as their only lighting and she hasn't been back in a while, so the candle was beginning to go out. England stll has yet to join them.

"Hey Germany?" Italy asked with his cute little accent.

"Yes, vat is it Italy?" Germany growled. Italy was beginning to get on his nerves. All Germany really wanted to do was go home eat some bratwurst and finish reading his book. Nancy Drew had almost figured out who was tracking her ... ... ... Germany was dying of suspense.

"Do you think Miss Amelia would make some pasta?"

"Vat do _you _zink Italy?

"Yes?" He said hopefully.

Germany shook his head.

Italy began to sob.

"This sucks, totally not cool dudes!" America shouted for the fortieth time ever.

"Right? Ze awesome me totally does not belong in zis dump!"

"Ohhonhonhon It seems monsieur Prussia's ego is a bit bigger than 'is ropes hold... ohonhonhon"

Russia was currently too busy "Kolkolkolkolkolkol"-ing at China, scaring the daylights out of him, to notice any of the conversation.

Japan was thinnking long and hard (lol) about their situation. The Axis and the Allies, except England and including Ukraine, in the same room. _"Something is odd about this..." _He thought. A few minutes later and the candle went out. Everything was silent.

All of a sudden Ukraine gasped and her boobs were heard bouncing from across the room, along with laughter from France. No one could see anything, but from the sounds the heard, it seemed like Ukraine was getting felt... by France.

Since Russia could not stare at China, and be amused at the fear in the country's eyes, he had nothing to do but hear the bastard touch his innocent sestra, where only one man should ever touch her. Amelia thought in some way it would be a good idea to put Ukraine next to that man, but what's worse is that Prussia is on the other side of her. Prussia was heard laughing too.

The two countries of the Bad Touch Trio (your missing out Spain! :,,,( )


End file.
